


Back From The Dead

by kiefercarlos



Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [21]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Peggy and Howard have to hash it out, once she finds out that her closest friend isn't dead.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Howard Stark
Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908724
Kudos: 7





	Back From The Dead

"You don't look half bad for a dead man," Peggy said as she stepped into the room calmly, but the slammed door behind her portrayed her real anger. Howard froze in place looking around the room for a way out because he knew what she was like when she got angry and he really didn't want to be on the other end of it.

"Hi Peg." He said with a smile as he back up a little bit, as she slowly started to stalk towards him. "Death looks good on you. You've even tanned." She said sarcastically as she finally came nose to nose with him. "Now, listen to me Peg." He said, and Peggy pushed him in the chest. "No, there's no reasoning or excuses to get out of this. I thought you were dead." She said screaming the last bit at him and he ducked out of her view and scurried around the room.

"Really, old girl, listen. I was going to tell you about the plan before it happened." He said taking some quick breaths, looking for an escape route from her anger. "NO." She screamed, and he froze as she strode towards him. "I cried, for you Howard. I leant over an empty coffin and wished for my own death because everyone I care for in this life had died." She said, and Howard closed his eyes as his emotions started to rise to join hers.

He quickly grabbed two chairs and dragged them over to the middle of the room and sat the shaking women down in one and he sat opposite her, taking her hands into his. He knew that she deserved to know the truth and he's going to risk the government's confidentiality agreement, because his friends needed to know, and he needs to make it right.

"It was a government-planned operation. I was going to tell you, but I couldn't so I was going have Jarvis pass it on to you so that you didn't have the reaction you obviously had. Turns out that to keep me quiet, they had Jarvis under house arrest and let's be fair, the man's not me, and he can't sneak around as I can." Howard explained as he waited for Peggy to lift her head and look him in the eye.

"I promise you, I had it planned for you to find out because I didn't want, you to hurt so much and I swear I will never forgive myself for hurting you like that. You are one of the most important people in my life Peggy Carter and I will do everything in my power to keep my girl happy." He said causing Peggy to raise a small smile.

"I'm sorry for freaking out at you, like that." She said, and Howard shook his head at her. "You had every right to act like a crazy person. I just hope that you'll forgive me?" He questioned her, sad eyes begging for forgiveness. "It wasn't your fault, I can understand that. I was just so lost for those few months." She said sadly, and Howard stood up, tugging Peggy to her feet and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know the feeling, love. From now on, I will always tell you everything." He promised softly, and Peggy sighed heavily into his shoulder as she squeezed back just as tight. "How about I take you to dinner and pay you back in, expensive and exquisite gifts?" He questioned, and Peggy laughed as she pulled away from him.

"Just stay close for a couple of days please," She asks, and Howard nods his head solemnly at her. "Of course, anything for my girl." He said and grabbed his jacket as he walked Peggy out of the room.

True to his word, Howard stayed with Peggy for the next week, barely ever leaving her side, or in some cases, Peggy not leaving his side, when he spent some hours in his workshop. The two have a lot of trust to rebuild and with their history, they will do whatever it takes. They can't abandon each other now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope You Enjoy


End file.
